Ivanka Trump
Ivanka Trump (née le 30 octobre 1981) est une femme d'affaires américaine. Elle est la fille du 45 président des États-Unis Donald Trump, née de sa première union avec l'ex-mannequin Ivana Trump. Jeunesse Née le 30 octobre 1981 à New York, Ivanka Marie Trump est issue du premier mariage de Donald Trump, magnat milliardaire américain de l'immobilier, avec Ivana Trump, ancien mannequin tchèque. Son prénom est un diminutif de celui de sa mère. Enfant préféré de son père, elle reçoit plus d'attention et de privilège que ses frères Eric et Donald Jr., sa demi-sœur Tiffany et son demi-frère Barron. Marla Maples et Melania Trump sont donc ses belles-mères. Par la branche paternelle, elle a des origines allemandes et écossaises. Elle montre tôt un intérêt pour la construction. « Elle laisse ses poupées au placard et joue aux Lego au 26 étage de la Trump Tower, dans le bureau de son père. Les autres pensent aux garçons ou aux fringues... Elle, rêve de plans et d'abattements fiscaux. A 6 ans, elle apprend à manipuler un bulldozer; à 15, elle monte en haut d'une grue, au grand dam de Donald Trump qui juge l'aventure dangereuse. Depuis sa chambre du 68 étage, elle toise New York et ses tours, dont elle apprend l'histoire, le nom des occupants, les prix qu'ils ont payés... ». « Vus d'en haut, ces immeubles ressemblaient à des jouets », dira-t-elle. Sa maturité lui vient peut-être des responsabilités qu'elle se voit confier étant jeune. Ses parents divorcent lorsqu'elle a neuf ans mais n'entame pas le lien fort qu'elle entretient avec son père. Elle se range à ses côtés dans cette affaire qui fut le plus gros scandale de la décennie dans la société américaine, préférant rester à New York tandis que sa mère retourne en EuropeQui est Ivanka, fille de Donald Trump et femme d'affaires redoutable?Ivanka Trump, la seconde First LadyEnvoyé spécial - 12/01/2017 - Ivanka : l’atout Trump. Après des études à l'école The Chapin School de New York à quinze ans, elle rejoint Choate Rosemary Hall, dans le Connecticut, et y obtient son baccalauréat. Elle passe deux années à l'université de Georgetown puis ressort diplômée avec mention très bien de la prestigieuse école de commerce Wharton de l'université de Pennsylvanie en 2004L'avenir très flou d'Ivanka Trump après sa démission de la Trump OrganizationIvanka Trump - PurePeople. Carrière entrepreneuriale Mannequinat Elle devient mannequin en 1997 pour gagner en indépendance financière et pose pour la première fois en couverture pour le magazine Seventeen. Elle a défilé pour Versace, Marc Bouwer, Thierry Mugler et bien d'autres encore. De ce fait, elle se trouve très jeune sous l'œil des caméras et des photographes. Bien qu'elle gagne beaucoup d'argent, le milieu lui déplaît. Parmi les couvertures qu'elle a faite peuvent être citées Stuff, Forbes, Golf Magazine, Avenue, Elle Mexico, Top Choice Magazine, Harper's Bazaar, Love FMDIvanka Trump - PurePeopleIvanka Trump, la seconde First LadyIvanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son père. Elle revient dans la mode en 2006 pour les comptes de Tommy Hilfiger et Sassoon Jeans. En 2007, Hot la place en 83 position dans son classement des femmes les plus belles de l'année. AskMen.com la situe 99 en 2007 puis 83 en 2008 sur 99Ivanka Trump - PurePeople. Trump Organization Ivanka Trump ne rejoint pas directement l'entreprise familiale. Elle travaille pour d'autres boîtes comme Forest City Entreprises ou encore Dynamic Diamond CorporationIvanka Trump - PurePeople. En 2005, elle entre à la Trump Organization et en devient la vice-présidente exécutive en charge du développement et des acquisitions. A ce titre, elle s'occupe des hôtels du groupe à travers le monde. Ainsi, elle cogère l'entreprise avec ses frères Eric et Donald Jr. Elle mène des journées de travail chargées et suit les règles de son père : style impitoyable, art de la négociation, promotion des produits, confiance en soi, persévérance. Elle est membre de 100 Women in Hedge Funds, une association soutenant la féminisation du monde de la financeIvanka Trump : La fille de Donald se rapproche du pouvoir...Ivanka Trump - PurePeopleIvanka Trump, la seconde First Lady. thumb|right|240px Le 20 avril 2012, elle participe à l'inauguration du Trump Towers Mall, un imposant complexe d'affaires avec centre commercial et bureaux à Istanbul : 190 boutiques, un centre de fitness Pure Jatomi (le premier du pays) et un espace de 8 000 m² au rez-de-chaussée dédié aux enfants avec un espace de loisirs Fox et un cinéma DisneyIvanka Trump, sublime, fait la fierté de son père et étend son empire à Istanbul. Télévision Avant The Apprentice, elle était déjà apparue à la télévision en présentant le concours des jeunes Miss USA, détenu partiellement par son père, et dans le documentaire Born Rich s'intéressant aux enfants de famille puissantes et célèbres. Elle est apparue dans plusieurs épisodes de la saison 3 de Project Runway (2006) et avec son mari dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 de Gossip Girl. En janvier 2007, elle a décliné une proposition de l'émission de télé-réalité The Bachelorette. Elle remplace Carolyn Kepcher comme juge de soutien auprès de son père dans plusieurs épisodes de la saison 5 de The Apprentice. Elle a collaboré avec le vainqueur Sean Yazbeck pour le projet de son choix, un hôtel-condominium Trump SoHo. Elle rejoint ensuite définitivement l'émission de son père. Lors de la première émission le 6 mars, Donald Trump l'a présenté ainsi : « Je vous présente ma fille. Elle a été à la prestigieuse université Wharton, elle était une excellente étudiante, maintenant elle travaille pour moi parce qu'elle a fait un boulot formidable. Elle sera mes yeux et mes oreilles. Bonne chance ! ». L'émission réunie environ 10 millions de personnes et Ivanka Trump gagne une visibilité nationale, notamment chez certaines téléspectatrices comme un modèle à suivreIvanka Trump - PurePeopleIvanka Trump, la seconde First LadyEnvoyé spécial - 12/01/2017 - Ivanka : l’atout Trump. Marque personnelle En 2007, elle fonde un partenariat avec Dynamic Diamond Corp. pour créer Ivanka Trump Fine Jewelry, ligne de bijoux et de diamants. D'abord situé à Manhattan, il déménage à Mercer Street en 2011 avant de fermer en 2015 sans que els raisons n'en soient connues. En 2010, elle fonde sa propre ligne de chaussures, parfum, sacs, vêtements et lunettes. Parallèlement, elle est nommée ambassadrice pour la marque HP dont elle assure la promotion des produits. Sa boutique de Soho ayant fermée, la seule restante de sa marque se trouve à la Trump TowerIvanka Trump - PurePeopleCinq choses à savoir sur Ivanka Trump, businesswoman dans la tourmenteQui est Ivanka, fille de Donald Trump et femme d'affaires redoutable?. Elle se lance dans la création de mode en 2012. Le 28 mars, elle présente sa première collection, vivante et colorée, au magasin Lord & Taylor sur la Cinquième avenue en présence de sa familleIvanka Trump fait ses débuts de créatrice, soutenue par sa famille. Ses produits ont été critiqués car d'autres enseignes y voyant du plagiat ou bien par des associations de défense animale. Pendant la campagne de son père en 2016, il est révélé qu'elle en produit à l'étranger. Participation politique thumb|right|240px Campagne présidentielle de 2016 Dans son discours à la convention nationale républicaine, elle vante la « force » de son père, « sa gentillesse et sa compassion ». Elle choque l'élite républicaine en affirmant : « Comme beaucoup de gens de ma génération, je ne me considère pas nécessairement comme démcorate ou républicaine. Je fais mes choix en focntion du bien de mon pays ». Il s'avère alors qu'elle n'est pas enregistrée dans un parti et qu'elle ne peut voter à l'électionIvanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son père. Pendant la campagne, elle s'engage au sujet des droits des femmes, en particulier l'« éducation et l'autonomie des femmes et des jeunes filles », « l'égalité des chances pour les femmes entrepreneurs » ou « la libération du potentiel des femmes sur le lieu de travail ». Elle conseiller son père à ce sujet et lui souffle les idées d'un congé-maternité payé de six semaines et de déductions fiscales pour les frais de garde d'enfants. Pour autant, elle ne pas être « le cerveau de la campagne comme certains aiment à le dire »dans une entrevue à la chaîne MSNBC en fin de campagne. Le New Yorker y voit une façon pour elle de « sauver sa marque » et le politologue Sam Abrams de se ménager « des options pour l'avenir »L'avenir très flou d'Ivanka Trump après sa démission de la Trump Organization. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'est distancé de son père pendant la campagne. Tandis que Donald Trump a parfois affirmé qu'il dénoncerait les résultats s'il perdait, elle assure qu'« il acceptera le résultat quel qu'il soit ». Au sujet de sa misogynie décriée, elle admet des propos « inappropriés et blessants » qui la « mettent mal à l'aise ». Contrebalançant l'image dégradée du candidat, elle a sans doute joué un rôle dans son score chez les femmes - 42% dont plus de la moitié chez les femmes blanches - à la surprise des analystes. Son mari Jared devient progressivement et de facto de directeur de la campagneIvanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son père. Vêtue d'une robe bleue claire, Ivanka Trump est présente sur l'estrade avec le reste de sa famille à la Trump Tower le soir du 8 novembre pour la victoire de son père. Pendant la transition de trois mois, elle reste proche du président-élu et assiste à plusieurs de ses rencontres avec ses ministres et les entrepreneurs de la Silicon Valley. Elle est notablement présente à la rencontre entre Donald Trump et le Premier ministre japonais Shinzo Abe dans le penthouse de la Trump Tower, le 17 novembre, provoquant certaines interrogations puisque l'empire Trump a des affaires juteuses dans ce pays. Quand Nancy Pelosi, cheffe du groupe démocrate au parlement, appelle le nouvel élu, elle discute de politique intérieure puis avec lui puis il passe l'appel à sa fille quand Pelosi veut aborder les droits des femmesIvanka Trump, première « First Daughter ». Présidence de Donald Trump thumb|250px|right Elle emménage avec sa famille dans un quartier chic de Washington D.C. en janvier 2017 pour, dit-elle, élever ses enfants, tandis que son époux a été nommé haut conseiller à la Maison-Blanche par Donald Trump le 10 janvier. Le jour de l'investiture de son père, dix jours plus tard, elle démissionne de la vice-présidence de la Trump Organization, de sa marque de vêtements et de ses accessoires éponymes. Les journalistes américains spéculent ouvertement sur le rôle qu'elle jouera auprès de son père. Le journal français Le Monde évoque une « First Daughter » dont l'ascendant sur le président devrait être d'autant plus fort que Melania reste à New York. La nomination de Dina Powell comme conseillère aux affaires économiques et féminines, proche d'Ivanka, peut être un exempleL'avenir très flou d'Ivanka Trump après sa démission de la Trump OrganizationIvanka Trump, première « First Daughter »Une proche d'Ivanka Trump entre dans l'administration Trump. La présence d'Ivanka Trump au côté de son père dans ses rencontres avec des dirigeants étrangers comme Shinzo Abe, Justin Trudeau ou Angela Merkel alimente les rumeurs autour de son influence. Le 20 mars, Ivanka Trump obtient un bureau dans l’aile ouest de la Maison Blanche où travaillent le président et ses conseillers les plus proches. Selon le site Politico, elle pourrait avoir accéder aux documents classifiés qui y circulent et devrait être équipée d’un téléphone protégé. Elle annonce quelques jours après qu'elle devient une employée fédérale non-rémunérée à la Maison-Blanche, devenant la première fille de président a avoir officiellement un rôle de conseillèreIvanka Trump dispose d’un bureau à la Maison BlancheIvanka Trump devient employée à la Maison Blanche Positionnement politique Peu engagée en politique, Ivanka Trump est réputée démocrate. La gauche américaine lui a témoigné son respect et les analystes s'interrogent ouvertement sur ses écarts avec son père. En 2007, elle a fait un don de mille dollars à la campagne de Hillary Clinton, candidate malheureuse de la primaire démocrate face à Barack Obama. Après avoir soutenu le candidat républicain Mitt Romney en 2012, elle et son mari soutiennent le démocrate new-yorkais Cory Booker pour le sénat en 2013. C'est elle qui organise les rencontres du président-élu avec Al Gore et Leonardo DiCaprio, deux figures de la défense de l'environnement, éloignés du climatoscepticisme de Trump pèreL'avenir très flou d'Ivanka Trump après sa démission de la Trump OrganizationIvanka Trump et Chelsea Clinton : L'improbable lien des "First daughters"...Ivanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son pèreIvanka Trump, première « First Daughter ». Analysée comme féministe, elle avait lancé une campagne vidéo intitulée Women Who Work en 2014. Son site évoque beaucoup les femmes au travail. Jill Filipovic, auteure féministe, reconnaît sa réussite personnelle et professionnelle en tant que femme mais critique le modèle qu'elle en donne, « une publicité post-féministe, une féminité traditionnelle, un soutien au pouvoir masculin vendue dans une enveloppe féministe »Qui est Ivanka, fille de Donald Trump et femme d'affaires redoutable?Ivanka Trump’s Dangerous Fake Feminism. La cause israélienne lui tient également à cœurIvanka Trump at Florida Synagogue: My Father Called Before Jewish High Holidays and Said ‘You Better Pray Hard for Me’. Vie personnelle Vie privée Pendant ses études, elle noue une relation amoureuse de quatre ans avec Greg Hersch, financier à Salomon Brothers, Bear Stearns et UBS. De 2001 et 2005, elle est en couple avec James "Bingo" Gubelmann, une personnalité mondaineQui est Ivanka, fille de Donald Trump et femme d'affaires redoutable?. thumb|right|190px Depuis 2005, elle est en couple avec Jared Kushner, héritier d’une société immobilière florissante et PDG de l'hebdomadaire New York Observer. Ils ont brièvement rompu en 2008. Le mariage est célébré le 25 octobre 2009 de façon somptueuse et élégante en présence de cinq-cent invités, parmi lesquels Russel Crowe et Natalie Portman, mais sans Ivana, au club de golf Trump de Bedminster (New Jersey), suivi d'une lune de miel en Afrique. Ils ont trois enfants : Arabella Rose Kushner le 17 juillet 2011, Joseph Frederick Kushner le 14 octobre 2013 et Theodore James Kushner le 27 mars 2016. Elle s'est convertie au judaïsme orthodoxe peu avant en raison de cela, et respecte les traditions juives (shabbat,...). Le couple se rend à une synagogue proche après son déménagement dans la capitale. Auparavant, il vivait dans un immeuble Trump sur Park AvenueIvanka Trump, première « First Daughter »Ivanka Trump - PurePeopleIvanka Trump : Une mariée sublime mais sans... Sa maman !?!Cinq choses à savoir sur Ivanka Trump, businesswoman dans la tourmente. Personnalité Ivanka Trump a souvent été décrite par les médias comme l'opposée psychologique de son père, à savoir une femme calme et posée, réfléchie et intelligente. Sam Abrams, politologue au Sarah Lawrence College et à l'institut Hoover, souligne sa singularité dans le camp Trump car « elle n'est pas dans le dénigrement comme les autres, elle essaie d'être plus professionnelle, plus mûre ». Au cours du deuxième débat présidentiel, Hillary Clinton devait citer une qualité de son adversaire a cité « ses enfants incroyablement capables et dévoués »Ivanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son père. Ivanka Trump parle le français qu'elle a étudié en classe et connaît quelques rudiments de tchèque, langue maternelle de sa mère qu'elle parvient à comprendreIvana Trump Now Fashions Herself As Plaza's Innkeeper. Relations et amitiés thumb|right|140px Proche de son père, elle entretient une relation filiale puissante avec lui. Lui-même se montre très élogieux à son égard et Michael Moore pense qu'elle est la seule à disposer d'une véritable influence sur le bouillonnant candidat. Il a un jour affirmé en sa présence qu'il serait sans doute sorti avec elle si elle n'avait pas été sa fille, provoquant une certaine gêne sur le plateau de télévision. Certains journalistes américains laissent entendre que le milliardaire trouve des explications génétiques à la réussite de sa filleIvanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son pèreTrump: If Ivanka weren’t my daughter, I'd be dating her. Elle est une amie de Chelsea Clinton. Les deux femmes n'ont qu'un an de différence et sont chacune de jeunes mères. Cette amitié perdure malgré l'acidité de la campagne présidentielle entre leurs parents. Elle est aussi une amie de Paris Hilton et Georgina Bloomberg, fille de Michael BloombergIvanka Trump et Chelsea Clinton : L'improbable lien des "First daughters".... Anecdotes *Ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux débordent d'images glamours de ses poses de mannequins, de sa vie de famille, de l'éducation de ses enfants et de ses produits de beauté. Elle est suivie par 800 000 personnes sur Instagram en 2016. Cependant, elle suit l'actualité par la presse papier et non sur un ordinateur, comme son pèreIvanka Trump, une femme déterminée à ne pas sombrer avec son pèreQui est Ivanka, fille de Donald Trump et femme d'affaires redoutable?. *Le 15 décembre 2016, le New York Time révèle qu'Ivanka Trump est disposée à boire un café avec toute personne prête à verser une somme généreuse aux œuvres caritatives de son frère Eric. Les lobbyistes se sont montrés intéressés et le plus ambitieux était prêt à débourser 70 000 dollarsAvailable to the Highest Bidder: Coffee With Ivanka Trump . *Le 22 décembre 2016, alors qu'elle se trouve en famille à bord d'un vol de seconde classe reliant New York et San Francisco, elle est interpellée de façon virulente et préméditée par un autre passager, avocat homosexuel, qui proteste contre sa présence dans l'avion : « Votre père est en train de ruiner le pays ! (...) Pourquoi est-elle sur notre vol ? Elle devrait voyager en privé ». Tandis qu'elle ignore l'esclandre, l'homme et son compagnon sont débarqués pour prendre le vol suivant afin d'éviter tout incidentIvanka Trump : Attaquée dans un avion par un opposant de son père Donald !. *Le réalisateur engagé Michael Moore lui a écrit une lettre ouverte l'invitant à influencer son père. Il explique : « Il est malade, c'est psychiatrique. Il a besoin d'aide, sérieusement. Donc j'ai écrit une lettre à sa fille pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle le fasse interner »L'avenir très flou d'Ivanka Trump après sa démission de la Trump Organization. Publications *''The Trump Card : Playing to Win in Work and Life'' (2009) *''Women Who Work: Rewriting the Rules for Success'' (2017) Références Catégorie:Naissance en 1981 Catégorie:Famille Trump Catégorie:Entrepreneur Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Pennsylvanie Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine allemande Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine tchèque Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine écossaise